Council of Heroes
by Janborra the Forced Rogue
Summary: When Suna is attacked, events are set in motion to start a war between good and evil, with the fate of reality hanging in the balance. Will Naruto, Tails, Urchin, and the other heroes of reality win the day, or will the Akatsuki reign supreme...
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is one of my first, and best, projects ever. It started as a simple Naruto crossover with Sonic X, but then I wished to change it in order to add a great many more Anime, games, and movies. I decided to edit it a bit and post it here in order to see how people on here like it. So without further ado, enjoy

Council of Heroes

Prologue: Legado

Tsunade stared for hours at the portraits hanging above her, she kept asking them the same question over and over again.

_What would you have done_, she couldn't help but try to find an answer through them. Her eyes locked on to the portrait of the Fourth Hokage, would he have sent his own son to the wind village as she had done, sending one of his sons being so close to the wind village, or would he have gone there himself, or, would he have did what the alert that the wind village had sent this morning asked, and did nothing. She heard a commotion outside the door, and walked over to it. As she touched the door handle, however, the door flung open, hitting her between the eyes.

'What was that for," Tsunade yelled at the young boy that had just opened the door, he had a helmet on with his hair sticking out in a little spike, his name was Konohamaru, he was named after the leaf village's name of origin, Konohagakure. "Sorry lady Tsunade, I came to ask for info on the mission to the wind village is going," said Konohamaru."

"I can't give you any info on it at the moment, why," Tsunade said

"I just want to know how Naruto is doing," Konohamaru started, shuddering at some dark thought that crossed his mind. Tsunade knew what he meant, she had sent Naruto on the mission because of the family ties he had their, with one of his two brothers and only sister living in the wind village, he just couldn't stand being on any other mission.

"Whatever is going on I hope Naruto is safe," she said, knowing that the legacy of the fourth Hokage rested on this one mission.

Chapter two: A demon's Will

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi with relief; he could always talk with Kyuubi these days whenever he needed advice or needed to get away from the world for a second. 

_Thank you Kyuubi.  
_

_You're very welcome, Naruto I knew that if I couldn't stand looking at the wind village, then you wouldn't._

Naruto breathed a collective sigh of relief, Shikamaru and Naruto had went on this mission expecting the worst, but still couldn't believe what they had seen, Naruto felt sorry that Shikamaru had to go through the full experience while he was safe inside the place where Kyuubi was sealed. 

_Naruto, I can feel __**His**__ presence.  
_

_Do you want me to find him?  
_

_No wait for him to come to you.  
_

_Very well. _

That was all that they said in the confines of Naruto's mind, Naruto could feel his mind slowly coming back to reality, as Kyuubi sent him back to his nightmare.

Naruto reeled from the shock of being jerked to reality as the Kyuubi was so used to doing lately, it was Shikamaru's voice that distracted him from his pain. 

"Naruto, we should go, Gaara and Temari and Kankuro could be in there. 

"I can only feel Kankuro's spirit Shika,"Naruto said, his voice faltering with fear," I don't think Gaara and Temari are-"He cut himself off. Naruto couldn't bear to imagine where they might be, or how much pain they could be in. 

"I know that Naruto, I just don't want to believe that they could be dead." 

"Don't worry about that, I could tell if they were, the whole brotherly connection thing kinda helps that." But Naruto wasn't so sure, he could always tell if his brothers were in trouble-but Temari-his sister, was a different story. 

They strode deeper into the nightmare of the Wind Village, about the time they made it to the core of the village, the horror ramped up. Naruto suddenly found himself glad that he had a strong stomach, the bodies were strewn into piles, some of them burned apparently from the scorch marks that were clear in the sand. It was there that they found Kankuro, his destroyed puppets lying around him. 

"Kankuro, what happened here," Naruto said breathlessly as he knelt beside him. 

"It was horrible, bro, these strange creatures in Akatsuki cloaks attacked, they were stronger than any we faced before, one of them swept Crow away without even breaking a sweat, and destroyed Salamander's shield in a flash, the other one, there were only two, he destroyed Ant from the inside before I could finish my iron maiden technique." 

"It seems you should be fine," Shikamaru said," you only have a few deep lacerations, there not enough to kill you." 

"That doesn't matter right now, Naruto, they almost captured Gaara, he managed to get away with some strange new jutsu that I've never seen before." 

"Then we'll just have to find him."

Kankuro lay back on the remnants of destroyed Sunagakure building, his wounds had been fixed by Kyuubi through Naruto, but he had lost too much blood to survive. 

"Naruto, it was terrible, they destroyed the village, they wore Akatsuki suits and stayed hooded, but they were too powerful to stop, the least we could do was keep Gaara and Temari safe." 

"Where did they go," Shikamaru said, the edge in his voice quite noticeable. 

"I don't know, but Gaara would have gone to the leaf village to tell Naruto." 

Naruto and Shikamaru wanted to ask more questions, but they didn't get the opportunity to, Kankuro died suddenly and peacefully in the village he gave his life to protect.

Fun Fact: This was originally a pretty crappy script that I was going to post on Fanlib, before it shut down. So then I wanted to fix the story and turn it into a true chapter format. It was originally pre-shipuuden, and that made it harder to work with because their wasn't much of a threat, it was also supposed to have a certain blue experimental alien as well, which it may still have, but not for a while.

Please R&R


	2. A Fox's Desires

AN: Well, I am changing the scene a bit for this chapter, for those of you who have read this on Saiyan Island, then you know some of the basic outline of the story, for the others, here it is laid out for you.

This is an alternate reality fic in which Naruto and Gaara are brothers, when Naruto left Konoha to train alongside Master Jiraiya, Gaara traveled alongside him, learning all of Naruto's moves during the almost three year time span. When they returned, Gaara and Naruto came back and Gaara became Sasuke's replacement. Instead of Gaara being attacked by the Akatsuki, a different Jinchuriki replaced him. Thus allowing Gaara to keep his Bijuu. Oh yes, and Naruto now has a Kekkei Genkai that gives him a special Genjutsu I created, the akumagan.

Meanwhile in the Sonic universe, Tails, distraught over Cosmo's death, trained to become stronger in order to fight for himself and his friends. He soon found himself at odds with Sonic, who became jealous at Tail's sudden increase in strength, Sonic challenged Tails soon thereafter, and Tails, unable to calm Sonic down, gladly obliged. Sonic died in the battle, he was stabbed with Tails sword, Flightsong. Tails soon became the hero of his dimension/universe, not knowing that Sonic still lived. Now the Akatsuki, lead by Madara Uchiha, have devised a plan to enlarge the group using the villains of the different universes/dimensions of their reality.

Now that you know this, let's get back to the story.

Chapter Two: A Fox's Desire

"Naruto, come look at this," Shikamaru said, motioning to a spot on the ground in front of him. After Kankuro's death Naruto and Shikamaru had spent much of the morning and well into the afternoon working to find any clue of who or what had done so much damage to the village. They knew that it was the work of the Akatsuki, but had no clue of who in the group of vile men could have done such a job. Naruto kept remembering his and Gaara's fight with Pein a month before, and how even three of Naruto's massive Toad Familiars couldn't even do this.

Naruto caught Shikamaru's call and strode over two his friend. On the ground in front of Shikamaru was a message in blood and roses, it was a short one, only two words, DARK OAK.

"What's this supposed to be," Naruto said, picking up one of the bloody roses and inspecting it. He couldn't sense any chakra signals, which was quite odd. After his fight with Pein, Naruto had learned to use his chakra to track an enemy from any distance, but this one caught him off guard, there seemed to be no chakra remnants from the rose.

"Do you think it's a sign, a warning or maybe," Shikamaru's voice trailed off, he looked as  
Naruto concentrated on the rose.

"It might be a calling card," Naruto said, voicing both their concerns. Naruto closed his eyes, whatever did this was now a threat, and he would need every bit of his strength to stay alive, let alone fight it off.

Tails slipped the paper bomb onto what had to be the one-hundredth tree he and his friends, Cream the Rabbit and Knuckles the Echidna, had passed in the past two days. The three of them were getting pretty tired from their trip through the strange land that they had suddenly found themselves in. Whatever had happened to bring them there seemed a puzzle more complicated than Tails could ever seem to imagine the answer to.

Tails lay in his bed, staring up at the ceiling, his sword, Flightsong, sat by his side in his bed so he could defend himself at any time. He searched through his head at the memories of what had happened in the past few months to make him worry so much for the future.

_The start of the month brought news from his friends at the IGDF (Intergalactic Defense Federation.) Fox McCloud, of the Star Fox team contacted Tails and told him to come and spend some time on Corneria, where his team had gathered for a nice and peaceful "vacation." Little had Tails known that it was actually a party for the newly engaged Wolf O'Donnell and Katrina McCloud._

_Tails remembered it well, with no warning about Wolf being part of the good guys now, it was hard to accept on such short notice. He gave Wolf one well placed right 'cross with his ungloved fists and nearly killed him. Had Slippy and Fox not gotten in the way of Tails furthered onslaught, Wolf probably wouldn't have a leg to walk on anymore (Tails was a bit too overprotective of his friends now that he had gotten stronger.)_

_Then Tails' sensei, a young tanuki with great power, left Mobius to return to his home. Tails had become strong enough to fend for himself in the upcoming fight, and reassured Tails that he was ready._

_Today wasn't much better than all the other days. Tails was awoken from his trance when the front door to his two-story house was slammed open. He rushed out of his bedroom to see Cream stomping through his den with Knuckles standing nervously at the threshold, Shadow was in the corner of the room working on his current novel and took no apparent notice to the intruders._

"_TAILS," Cream roared as he came down into the den," why weren't you at the graveyard for the year anniversary of Sonic's death?" Cream seemed more frustrated with Tails now than she had been when Amy had smacked her and called her a bitch for taking Tails' side after Sonic's death._

"_Guess it must of slipped my mind," Tails said, looking at the ground solemnly, he really hadn't wanted to be reminded that he was the one who had to survive through that fateful fight," guess I just spaced out." Cream was made even angrier at this statement. _

"_Spaced out! No, spacing out is when you forget the place where you have your first date. Forgetting that it has been a whole year since you killed a guy is total negligent stupidity." Cream stomped toward him until the house shuddered, at first it seemed like an earthquake, then the house disappeared. A sudden light and then they were all together in that battle ground, all the humans around them dying, the young red-haired man fighting valiantly until he was overwhelmed, then disappearing and apparently running away._

Tails and the others had been able to get away then, and they had been hiding ever since, unable to find a way to return to Mobius. There was nothing they could do to return home, and Shadow had gotten separated from the group when they appeared on the battlefield.

Tails fidgeted with the locket, which was originally supposed to be a gift for Cosmo, his dead lover, around his neck. He opened it to reveal the picture of he and his long gone lover side by side at a party he had held on the _Blue Typhoon_ during the Metarex war. That had been the best moment of their relationship together, and they hadn't even been a couple then. Those memories of how sweet they were, of how much he cared for her. Now he was heartbroken, now there was nothing for him, his best friend was dead along with his soul mate. There was nothing now.

"Thinking about her," Cream's voice came from behind her, sending him back to reality from his daydreams. Cream was his best friend, had been ever since Sonic's death. She had an odd way of approaching him, and though she wasn't anything more than a friend now, before Cosmo had been in his life she was once his lover herself. She had always had a compassionate and nurturing side to her. When they had been dating she had gotten pregnant. However, the child had been a stillborn and she had always mourned that she couldn't be a mother. She was always there for others almost like a mother herself now, and when Cosmo had died, she was the first to attempt to heal his wounds as he had once healed hers.

"I'm fine, go back to Knuckles, I'm going to go wash up, don't leave the perimeter, I don't want any false alarms," Tails replied. He left her and walked on to a local stream and slipped his travelling cloak off and dipped his body into the water to let it soothe him. He contemplated how much Cosmo would have loved to have a moment with him like this, he wished she was still around, he needed her, and now she was gone.

A sudden shuffling in the greenery nearby caught him off guard and he rushed his cloak back on and unsheathed Flightsong. He was a blur as he investigated his surroundings. He stopped suddenly however when he discovered the source of the sound. There, lying broken, beaten, and scarred, was his best friend Shadow. Shadow was unconscious and unable to move at all, Tails didn't even know if he was still alive, but he did know that he needed to bring him back to the others fast. He picked Shadow up and slung him across his shoulders and, using his tails to speed himself up, made his way back to camp, hoping he wasn't too late yet again.

Fun Facts: Doing things a bit differently this time, for this chapter the fun facts are some of the many couplings in this one, it kinda includes spoilers as well so if you don't like them don't read them.

Shadow and Midna Tails and Cosmo

Naruto and Sakura Urchin and Gleaner

Scrat and Scratte Gaara and Cream

Bowser and Peach Dante and Lady/Mary (Haven't decided on using the real name)

Issun and Amaterasu Mario and Ms. Mowze/Rosemarie

And that's all the couples I have for now, send me any requests for any anime or video games you want me to also integrate into the story. Still don't have many to use at the moment and I need some, if I don't know the story I won't use it tough so don't be offended if I turn a request down. Please read and review—The Mistkeeper Calumon.


End file.
